


The Puckerman Brothers' Memorial Day/Nationals Celebration Trainwreck Extravaganza

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley drags Unique to a party thrown by Jake and Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puckerman Brothers' Memorial Day/Nationals Celebration Trainwreck Extravaganza

When Unique answered her phone on Friday night, this is not what she had in mind. She’d been hoping for some decent gossip. Since Marley was dating Jake, Jake always had the good gossip on the Legendary seniors from last year’s Glee club, and they were always good for some drama. 

  


But that’s not what she got.

  


“Come on Unique, it will be fun! We never get invited to the cool parties,” Marley begged.

  


“No, I am not going to that,” Unique insisted.

  


“Give me one good reason why we should skip this party?” 

  


“Not we, ME. And I can do better, I’ll give you three. One, it’s a Puckerman party, which means it will probably be ratchet as hell.” 

  


“Oh my god, Unique, it won’t be ‘ratchet’,” Marley spit as if the word just tasted badly, Unique could already see her scrunching up her nose at the term. 

  


“This is Jake’s brother we’re talking about, it’s gon’ be ratchet. Two, your boyfriend’s boyfriend is going to be there and I’m not in the mood to deal with another one of his tantrums. If he kicks another chair in my presence, I swear before Jesus, I will scream,” Unique explains, looking down at her nails, and deciding that instead of going to this party, she’s giving herself a mani pedi.

  


“I thought you and Ryder worked that out? He sat next to you in Glee yesterday, and he smiled at you.” 

  


“And then today, he kicked a chair. While Blaine was still sitting in it. Third, and most importantly, Unique is Too Cute to be playing third wheel and chaperone to you and Jake. No, she’s spending Saturday night in bed with a good book and an avocado mask.” 

  


Marley sighs, before squeaking in Unique’s ear, “Ooh! Kurt and Mercedes will be there!” 

  


Unique sighs, defeated, “You know I hate you, right?” 

  


“Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to be so much fun! Our first house party!” 

  


“Mmm hmmm. Girl, you better not ditch me.” 

  


*****************

And that is how Unique ended up standing in a corner of the Senior Puckerman’s home watching all the debauchery going on before her very eyes. 

In one corner, Kitty is giving Artie a lap dance in his chair. In another corner, Finn, Tina and Puck are doing shots, Tina looking very cozy in Puck’s lap, laughing uproariously at what, Unique has no idea. 

  


On the couch, Sam and Mercedes are talking, Mercedes also laughing although in this case, Sam is actually a funny guy, so it’s not too much of a mystery. 

  


On the dance floor, Kurt and Blaine have not come up for air since the previous song, and Unique hopes someone in this house besides her is sober enough find out what’s going on with that. 

  


Sugar and Joe are missing again, but that’s because Unique saw Sugar drag him upstairs tonight and something tells her that he’s gonna be the first one at church in the morning, and it serves him right. 

  


But most surprising is Marley, who is on her fourth drink and is currently being carried piggy back around the room by Ryder while Jake is dancing with Mike in the middle of the room. 

  


Unique rolls her eyes, ditched. She knew it. 

  
  
Don’t get her wrong, she’s having fun, way more fun than she had at the one or two Vocal Adrenaline parties she made it to, and she knows the best part of being the sober friend at a party will be rubbing all this in their faces when they get back to school on Tuesday. 

  


And she will be rubbing it in their faces. 

  


It takes awhile, but eventually, Mercedes and Sam drag Unique on to the dance floor and she’s currently in the middle of a very sexy Kurt and Blaine sandwich, Kurt behind her shimming his shoulders wildly to the music, Blaine shaking his adorable booty in front of her. Just as Unique goes for the booty slap, she’s being grabbed by Marley. 

  


“Girl, what are you doing, did you not see-” 

  


“I love you so much Unique. I’m so happy you came tonight. I’m so happy we’re friends! You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

  


Unique looks down at Marley, “Child, are you crying?” 

  


“I just love you. And I love Glee club. I’m going to miss everyone so much.” 

  


“I’m not going anywhere next year, Marley,” Unique pats her head awkwardly looking around for Jake to come get his girl.

  


Of course, Jake is now doing shots with Finn since Tina and Puck are making their way through the bases in the corner. 

  


Figures.

  


“This year started out so bad, but it’s ending so good. We won Nationals, and everything is perfect, I’m just so happy,” Marley cries into Unique’s bosom, and she is getting snot all over Unique’s blouse.

  


This is why Unique does not drink. 

  


When Marley finally pulls away, and Unique thinks she’s finally being released, it’s because Marley is running towards the bathroom, and pulling Unique with her.

  


And really, this is Jake’s fault, he should be the one holding Marley’s pretty ass hair back. 

  


In between bouts of vomiting Marley lays her head against the toilet seat.

  


“I think I’m going to die. Am I dying?” 

  


Unique frowns, pinching her nose with one hand and flushing the toilet with the other.

  


“No honey, you’re not dying.” 

  


“Then God’s punishing me, right?” 

  


“No, honey. God’s punishing me. Do you keep a toothbrush here? Lord have mercy.” 

  


Unique cringed as Marley leans over the toilet to throw up again.

  


This is why Unique doesn’t drink. 


End file.
